Wrong
by Anna Hibiki
Summary: Nobody knows Hiro like his oni-chan, and nobody loves him more... R&R please!


Wrong

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R

Disclaimers: Gravitation belongs to Murakami Maki and a lot of companies that make LOTS of money out of it. I' get nothing for writing this.

Warnings: Shonen-ai/Yaoi, slight angst, incest, partially based on the Gravi Remixes, maybe slight OOC.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts.

Teaser

The sound of the door of Hiroshi's apartment slamming made Yuuzi wake up. He slit an eye open and tried to adjust his vision.

Yuuzi turned around sleepily and found his younger brother pushing a longhaired foreigner man away. _That must be K-san…_ He mused as Hiro's words from a few hours before, telling him he was with his manager, K-san, came to his mind.

There were two possibilities. That man was K-san or he was another foreigner Hiro had a relationship with, which he doubted a lot. So it was stated it was K. That was the only reason Yuuzi didn't move a muscle yet.

The younger man in the room glared at the foreigner. "Did you know she was here?!"

The blonde shrugged. "I've been here for more than half an hour and came alone."

Hiro looked angrier by the second. "Oh… so you let the fucking door open!!? Don't you have a fucking brain in that head of yours or what!!"

K smirked. "There was no need to close it. Who would enter your house at this hour?"

"Let's see… Bad Luck fangirls, Shuichi, the sensationalist press that would be glad of taking pictures of me naked sleeping with my bother after a night of sex and kissing my manager, Shuichi WITH Yuki, or AYAKA WHO HAS JUST LEFT MY HOUSE!!!"

"Ah, so now it's MY fault that your girlfriend found out you were cheating on her with two men?!!" A light shifting on the bed made K instinctively rise to his feet and point at Yuuzi's forehead with his gun, ready to shoot.

Hiro threw his alarm clock, being the nearest object at hand, at K. "What do you think you're doing you sick gaijin!! You trying to kill oni-chan now?!" He blinked, noticing that his brother was awake for he first time.

Yuuzi gazed adoringly at his brother. "My little brother loves me so much…!!" he said wrapping his arms around Hiro, who shoved him away instantly, just in time to avoid a bullet that made a hole in the white wall of the guitar player's bedroom.

The redhead glared at both men without reason. After all, it has been his fault that Ayaka had caught him.

If he hadn't had sex with K at the recording studio, and then spent part of the night with his brother, he'd been in time to meet Ayaka and none of this would have happened.

Then again, if he hadn't cheated on her to start with, then she would have never caught him cheating because he wouldn't have been cheating.

Hiro was just angry at himself and paying it on those who were near him at the moment. "I… I just want to be alone right now. You should better leave, K-san." He told his manager as calmly as he could.

K seemed so sense that the Japanese boy really needed to be by himself for a while, so he didn't argue or tried any of his tricks, seeing Hiro was absolutely serious.

That didn't stop him from shooting Yuuzi again.

"American people are crazy!" the brown haired man murmured seeing how the bullet hadn't touched him by miracle. Once he had regained his breath, Yuuzi gazed at his little brother. "You sure found yourself a really weird-" he trailed off as he realized that what had happened was starting to sink into Hiro's brain.

Tired eyes met the older man's. "What have I done oni-chan?" he asked, not wanting an answer he already knew.

As usual, Yuuzi put on a smiling façade and draped an arm around Hiro's shoulders. "Don't worry Hiroshi, everything will be okay at the end."

The guitarist drew his knees up to his chest and buried his face into his hands. "Ne, oni-chan…" He said softly, shrugging his brother's arm off. "Why don't you get dressed and go make breakfast?"

Yuuzi sighed, but his smile didn't falter. "It's okay." He said reassuringly, leaning down slightly to place a tiny kiss on Hiro's shoulder. "I'll be at the kitchen, kay?" With that he left his brother's bedroom and headed for the kitchen, knowing that if Hiroshi felt like talking to anyone, it would be him.

As always, Yuuzi would listen and try his brother. Always smiling no matter what happened, no matter how he really felt.

And it hurt… his feelings were so wrong that it hurt.

Tsu zu ku…

First Gravi fic. Actually wrote the teaser long ago, but didn't feel like publishing it until now.

It's pretty hard to write Yuuzi sighs first of all there is practically no info about him, and when he appears, most of the time he's going all chibi or horny like in the Remixes hentai grin.  It's not easy to make him angst…

A quick explanation: The fic starts at the end of the Gravitation Remix 11, when Ayaka catches Hiro and K kissing while Yuuzi sleeps.

Review please! They are always welcome! And for info on updates, previews and stuff feel free to go to my LJ.

Hasta luego!


End file.
